


Coming Home

by TerminusLumberjack



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oops, author isn't okay now, author was harmed in the making of this, look at this, mascara warning, omg, the instant i opened zenwriter, this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusLumberjack/pseuds/TerminusLumberjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always come home do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

    Coming home. He always meant to do so. He wanted so bad to just run home into his lover's arms and stay there forever. Right now though, he didn't have that luxury. No. He was bleeding out in the middle of an alleyway, covered in his own blood. A fucking bullet wound. His own shaking hand trying desparately to keep the blood flowing out of him inside his body. If he had a choice, he'd have called for back up ages ago, however now, he reached down with his one free hand and fumbled for his phone.  
  
    He grunted softly in triumph when he finally found the damned thing. He shakily opened it up and smiled weakly when he looked at the picture his lover had taken of them before he left. He wished desperately that he could have them here, beside him while he died. He shook his head at the thought and dialed up the familiar number and listening to it ring.  
  
    "'ullo?" came a groggy voice from the other end of the line, obviously recently woken from sleep. The man smiled at the voie and closed his eyes, instant memories flying through his head as he thought about how they met and their time together. He never did get around to proposing. Too late now, he supposed.  
  
    "Hey, sunshine... Sorry to bother you. I know it's late." the man said quietly, his voice much weaker than he originally had thought. If the soft gasp at the other end was anything to go by, the other person already knew what was happening.  
  
    "Look, I know I said I'd be home tomorrow, but I... I think it'll be a few days later than that, okay? Sunshine? You hearing me alright?" he asked, turning his head away to cough, the hand that was once clutching the wound at his side now laying limp. Blood pooled around him in the dead of night. His once pristine shirt now soaked with blood.  
  
    "Y-Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure you get home for dinner, you bastard. You hear me? I'll have to come get you myself if you don't get home on time." their lover said, their voice shaking while they tried to stay calm. They knew he wasn't coming home. They knew this was possibly the last time they'd speak but they were determined to make the most of it.  
  
    "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy.... when skies are gray..." he started to sing quietly, slowly fading out as his hand went lax and the phone clattered to the ground. The man tried desperately to stay awake for a bit longer but ultimately failed, his last breath leaving him with a soft sigh. Rain began to fall onto the man's body, the sky overhead seeming to mourn the loss.  
  
    "You'll never know, dear.... How much I love you.. P-Please.. Please don't take... my sunshine away.." their lover responded. The man would never hear the words, his eyes already dull and unseeing, looking at the rainy skies above. Sirens were heard off in the distance but they were much too late. The man was gone, his body brought home to a disbelieving lover.  
  
    All sunshine left the lover's life that day. Everything was a bit less bright, and they never loved again. They lived on only in the hopes that's they'd get to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any feels I caused! Also, yes, I know there are many more ships I could tag, but I really couldn't think of them at this time. If you want another ship or characters tagged, tell me. Or even another fandom!
> 
> I also run kingsmantexts.tumblr.com and thatkingsmanchef.tumblr.com


End file.
